La otra mitad de mi alma
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Iori Yagami es una persona prisionera de su propio destino, pero en el torneo del año 1996 conoce un senitmiento nuevo para él, el amor verdadero.


_**La otra mitad de mi alma...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecientes a "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Sólo esta historia es de mi propiedad y no debe ser usada sin mi permiso.

Iori Yagami nunca pensó que el amor era importante en su vida, siendo prisionero de un destino que no eligió, sentía que no pertenecía a la sociedad, no pertenecía a ese mundo en el cual las personas forjan sus destinos según las decisiones que toman, porque él no era capaz de tomar ninguna.

Era el torneo de "The King of Fighters" del año 1996 en el cual conoció el amor, en su compañera de equipo. Ella era rubia, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, esbelta figura, pero lo que más cautivó al heredero del clan Yagami fue la bella sonrisa de dicha mujer. Lo malo, él sentía que no merecía eso, no merecía a alguien que le mostrará ese hermoso sentimiento, pero no podía negar que ella había despertado un sentimiento lleno de calidez y vida en él. Eran varias las oportunidades en las que Iori deseaba acercarse a ella y así conoció su nombre, Mature, también logró comprender qué la hacía tan especial y diferente a las demás.

Una noche que tenían de descanso los luchadores participantes del torneo, decidió invitar a salir a la rubia de ojos azules que cambió su forma de ver el mundo.

–Mature... sé que esto es algo repentino, no sé si tu estás sola o no... pero lo diré. Deseas ir a comer conmigo esta noche? Si no estás muy ocupada, claro...-en su voz se notaban los nervios que sentía el pelirrojo al hablar con ella.

La rubia lo vio sorprendida, luego sonrió dulcemente, esa clase de sonrisa ninguno la había recibido antes, no era falsa o fingida, era genuina, expresaba esos sentimientos que el joven Yagami despertaba en ella. –Iori... me encantaría... me encantaría salir contigo. No debes preocuparte, estoy sola, no me comprometes en lo absoluto.-luego de contestar, no evitó sonrojarse, puesto que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía cosquillas en el estómago y no evitó abrazarlo. Ella conocía el significado de eso, sin duda era amor.

El pelirrojo correspondió su abrazo con una hermosa sonrisa –Bien, entonces nos veremos a las ocho. Qué te parece?-la rubia, rompiendo ese abrazo, miró con amor y calidez al heredero del clan Yagami y asintió en señal de aceptación.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Iori se encontraba caminando por las agitadas calles algo nervioso, deseaba encontrar el regalo perfecto para una mujer como Mature, ya que esa noche deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos sin miedo alguno. Se detuvo en una florería donde compró una docena de rosas color rosado, luego realizó otra parada para comprar una gran caja de chocolate y por último se detuvo en una joyería y compró una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un corazón de brillantes como dije. Volvió a mirar su reloj y notó que ya eran las siete y media, volvió apresurado al hotel, se duchó y se arregló para su cita.

Siendo ya las ocho, bajó al lobby del hotel donde la vio, llevaba su largo cabello dorado suelto, un vestido azul marino largo, al ver a Yagami su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creía que sufriría un infarto. –Vaya... te ves hermosa.-comentó Iori al verla, lo que causó que ella se sonrojara. –Traje esto para ti...-en ese momento, hizo entrega del hermoso ramo de rosas, los chocolates y sin que ella supiera que era, delicadamente colocó la gargantilla en el cuello de su amada y la hizo verse en la ventana espejada de la recepción –Cuando la vi en esa joyería, sabía que debía ser para ti y tenía razón, te ves bellísima con ella en ti.-

Mature abrazó fuerte a Iori –No debías regalarme nada... sólo el estar contigo es suficiente, Iori.-ambos sonrieron al romper ese cálido abrazo.

–Es hora de irnos o perderemos la reservación-en ese momento, Iori tomó la mano de Mature de manera suave y delicada y caminaron hasta el auto del pelirrojo, donde irían al restaurante a disfrutar de su velada.

Una vez ya sentados, se dispusieron a ordenar, mientras esperaban que trajeran sus ordenes, se dispusieron a conversar. –Dime, a qué te dedicas?-preguntó el pelirrojo sin rodeos a su cita.

Mature, luego de beber un poco de agua, se dispuso a contestar –Soy servidora de Orochi. Ése es mi destino, yo no lo pedí, sólo es lo que me tocó al nacer. Aunque, Vice y yo deseamos alejarnos de eso, queremos cambiar nuestros destinos.-

Iori, al escuchar el relato de Mature, supo que era la mujer indicada para él, era la única que vivía lo mismo que él, que sentía lo mismo que sentía él todos los días al despertar y recibir otro día más. –Yo soy descendiente de Orochi, y al igual que tú, nací con un destino que no disfruto, al igual que tú, deseo ser libre.-al ver la reacción de la rubia con la que estaba, el pelirrojo se sintió seguro. Ella le había mostrado su hermosa sonrisa y esta vez, él fue capaz de corresponderle con la suya. Era la primera vez que sonreía a Mature y el corazón de la fría asesina, reaccionó aumentando sus latidos.

Mientras cenaban, el pelirrojo decidió responder a la rubia con una propuesta –Las ayudaré a Vice y a ti a ser libres. Si tú logras ser libre, yo también podré romper las cadenas que me atan a mi maldito destino.-vio los zafiros que su compañera tenía como ojos, en aquellos ojos azules él encontraba los más hermosos sentimientos. –Ambos solos iguales... por eso sé lo que sientes y a mí tampoco me gusta sentir eso... así que no te preocupes, las ayudaré a Vice y a ti a salir de esa vida. Te lo prometo.-Mature sonrió en afirmación a lo dicho por Yagami.

-Gracias Yagami... gracias de verdad, pero no deseo que interfieras... no puedo permitirlo. Eres el principal blanco de mi jefe, del que nos contrató a Vice y a mí. Sólo sígueme el juego y así, ambos seremos libres.-

El pelirrojo sintió ira –Por eso Vice y tú formaron equipo conmigo? Para vigilarme?-en ese instante, los ojos de Mature se llenaron de lágrimas, Iori al ver a esos ojos vidriosos y cargados para llorar, encontró dolor, algo le decía que ella era buena, que estaba siendo obligada a cumplir con esa misión, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. En cambio, la rubia asesina vio en los ojos de Iori, encontró ira, sintió ganas de soltarse y llorar ahí mismo, sabía que él nunca la perdonaría y sólo por eso su corazón sangraba del dolor.

–Yagami... gracias por la velada, pero... debo irme...-Mature se levantó de la mesa, sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas llenas de amargura y tristeza _"Por favor Iori... deseo que me perdones alguna vez..." _

Al llegar al hotel, se dio un baño caliente y se recostó en la cama, donde dejó salir todos sus sentimientos.

Mientras que Iori pidió la cuenta y comenzó a caminar por la vereda, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en Mature. En el dolor que ella debía sentir en esos momentos, sin embargo, no deseaba verla. Quería un momento solo para pensar en lo sucedido. _"Ella está atrapada en una vida que no desea vivir, gracias a un destino que también la lastima, es igual a mí... en sus ojos vi que no deseaba lastimarme, que no deseaba verme sufrir, que ni siquiera deseaba continuar con su misión y que sólo trataba de protegerme. No puedo odiarla aunque en mí todo indique que deba. Diablos, por qué me atormento tanto? Mature... te amo con todo mi corazón, me enseñaste qué significa amar, ser feliz, pero sobre todo me enseñaste el significado de estar vivo..." _ Luego de una larga caminata, se decidió a volver al hotel a descansar.

Pasaron semanas sin que ellos se cruzaran, al llegar la final del torneo, ambos volvieron a cruzarse, ella sólo sonrió al verlo y él no evitó corresponderle aquella sonrisa. Al enfrentarse a Goenitz, Iori recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Mature y acabó con la vida del Rey Celestial. Aunque estaba listo para entrar al Riot of the Blood no lo hizo, logró controlarse y no entrar en aquél modo que lastimaría a la persona que más quería en la vida. –Te lo prometí, recuerdas? Prometí liberarte de tu destino.-dijo acercándose cada vez más a su compañera.

La rubia sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Iori con todas sus fuerzas –Por favor... perdóname, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme... perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, nunca quise lastimarte...-en ese momento, se soltó llorando desconsoladamente.

El pelirrojo vio a su amada y contestó –No debes preocuparte por eso, nunca te guardé rencor, menos te odié, Mature... eres la única en este vasto mundo que me entiende, que comprende como me siento, eres la que mi corazón eligió y no sabes cuánto te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma y sé que quiero estar contigo por siempre.-

Al ver a Iori, Mature encontró en los ojos del pelirrojo sentimientos como amor y comprensión, acompañados de la más hermosa calidez. –Te amo... Iori, te amo con toda mi alma, deseo estar contigo por el resto de mi vida...-Yagami se liberó del abrazo para darle a su ahora novia, un hermoso y cálido beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió con amor, pasión y la misma calidez encontrada en el pelirrojo. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron llenos de felicidad, porque ambos sabían que ya nada los separaría, que no había algo o alguien que rompiera esa mágica unión que surgió entre ellos. 


End file.
